Razón & Tiempo
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella tenía 13 y él tenía 15. Su nombre era Erza, Erza Scarlet y curiosamente le recordaba a una mujer que él había visto en sueños.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo Alterno.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Razón & Tiempo.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

Cuando la vio por primera vez, era una chiquilla menor que él, ella tenía 13 años mientras que él tenía 16 años; quizás la diferencia no fuera mucha, pero ahí estaba. Era amiga de su prima, Meredy. Ambas reían a gusto cuando él entró en la sala, Meredy, como siempre hacía cuando lo veía, se lanzó a sus brazos en un gran y fundido abrazo de oso, él como siempre había hecho la recibió gustosamente mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

Después fue que la conoció a ella.

Meredy había sonreído radiantemente hacía él, tomándolo de la mano lo acercó a su pequeña y escurridiza amiga, él rió a gusto cuando vio que la cara de la pequeña pelirroja hacía contraste con su cabello, y que, si no terminaba esa presentación rápido su pequeña amiga explotaría.

Se llamaba Erza, Erza Scarlet y su cabello era de un hermoso y fuerte color escarlata.

Ese día había pasado toda la mañana y tarde escuchando las ocurrencias que tenían su loca prima y su amiga. Las vio sonreír llenas de felicidad y por un momento pensó que la felicidad llegaba muy rápido en aquella tierna edad.

Llegó la hora en la cual él debía despedirse y solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza lo hizo; Meredy le gritó a todo pulmón y su amiga sonrió.

Ese día se dijo que nunca olvidaría a aquella chica de cabello escarlata y sonrisa radiante.

Sobre todo porque esa chica le recordaba a alguien que había visto en sueños. Alguien que curiosamente también llevaba por nombre, _Erza._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La segunda vez la vio, fue en el pasillo del colegio, él era dos grados mayor que ella por cual este sería el último año en el cual la vería.

Por lo menos en aquella institución.

Aunque sabía que su prima estaba en el mismo colegio que él, nunca había visto a su amiga. Ella lo vio por un momento y su rostro se iluminó por una sonrisa.

 _Idéntica a la de aquel día._

 _Idéntica a una sonrisa que él había visto en sus sueños._

Ella ahora debería tener 16 mientras que él ahora tenía 18.

La vio avanzar temerosamente ante él, le dio risa el cómo intentaba esconder su muy abochornado rostro. La observó pararse al frente de él y verlo fijamente como si estuviese grabándose su rostro para siempre.

–Soy Erza. –Se presentó como si él no lo supiese. Arqueó la ceja ante la expresión de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

–Erza, Erza Scarlet. –Ella se vio sorprendida. Luego sonrió como la primera vez.

–Pensé que no lo recordarías, por eso me he presentado. –Aclaró.

–Nunca olvidaría tu cabello escarlata. –Dijo mientras distraídamente tomaba un mechón de su cabello, segundos después se dio cuenta de su acto y fingió neutralidad. –Me tengo que ir. –Dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta, no había dado más de dos pasos cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente.

–H-Habrá u-un b-baile. –La escuchó tartamudear, sorprendido se dio vuelta para poder verla. –Me preguntaba si ese día… S-si p-por c-casualidad… –Sonrió al verla esquivar siempre su mirada, sabía de aquel baile pero nunca había tenido interés de asistir.

Pero esta vez si quería ir. Algo internamente le decía que tenía que ir.

–Entonces déjame hacerlo yo. –Ella lo miró sin entender. – Erza… ¿Quisieras ir a un baile conmigo? –Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica enmudeció y lo vio fijamente antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué se le hacía conocida aquella chica? ¿Por qué se parecía a aquella mujer que veía en sueños?

La observó irse y luego la vio fundirse en un abrazo con su prima. Sabía que aquella jovencita de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes había intervenido en todo esto.

 _Y de cierta manera se lo agradecía._

 _ **..**_

La tercera vez en que la vio; ella corría detrás de dos jóvenes. Uno era de cabellera pelinegra que se le hacía medianamente conocido, mientras que el otro era de un singular y característico cabello rosado.

Rompió en carcajadas cuando la vio regañándoles como si ella fuese su madre y ellos dos sus hijos. Después de unos minutos vio como dos chicas se integraban al grupo, una rubia que él conocía; la heredera de los Heartfilia; Si no se equivocaba su nombre era Lucy. La otra chica no sabía quién era, pero le era muy gracioso ver como ella trataba de consolar al pelinegro y cómo este huía de ella.

Curiosamente a ellos también los había visto en sueños; de una forma totalmente diferente a la cual se veían hoy, pero eran ellos.

–Ella puede demandarte por acoso si supiera que la espías. –Escuchó la voz de su compañera, Ultear. El rió para luego mirarla fijamente.

–Es simple curiosidad.

–¿Sigues con la idea de aquel extraño sueño que me contaste? –Él asintió para luego ver a aquellos jóvenes que reían sentados en el pasto. –En aquel sueño, yo me enfrente a ella en una batalla. –Dijo. –Yo la hice llorar e intenté matarla. –Dijo secamente. – Aquellos chicos que están con ella lucharon por protegerla mientras que yo luchaba por matarle. Tú estabas conmigo en muchas cosas.

–Y era una diosa del tiempo. ¿No? –Sonrió. –Es extraño, necesito ahora ese tiempo para llegar puntual a clases. –Rió contagiándole esa sensación. –Quizás esos sueños son de una vida pasada. –Dijo distraídamente. –Quizás el destino los quiere unir nuevamente.

–¿Crees en esas cosas? –Le dijo él levantándose de donde estaba. Ella simplemente sonrió.

–Creo en el tiempo y sus razones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La cuarta vez en que la vio; fue nuevamente por medio de un sueño.

Estaban viéndose fijamente en una posición un poco comprometedora, ella había llorado nuevamente y él quiso limpiar sus lágrimas. La distancia entre ambos se había acortado pero cuando se dio cuenta; él la había alejado. La vio excusarse rápidamente por lo que había pasado y se vio a él esquivando su mirada. Lo vio mentirle pero a la vez confesarle que le quería y que ella era especial para él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La quinta vez en que la vio; ella avanzaba temerosamente hacía él.

Llevaba un vestido color crema que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su cara estaba levemente sonrojada.

–Jellal. –Saludó ella. Él asintió y la tomó de la mano; acto que sorprendió a ambos pero que ninguno rompió.

–Erza. –Susurró. –Estás hermosa. –La vio enrojecer completamente.

–Gracias, tú igual, estas muy apuesto. –él sonrió y avanzó con ella por el largo camino hasta el salón. Bailaron, se divirtieron y compartieron con sus amigos. Ella había presentado a cada uno de sus amigos, y él le había presentado a quien él consideraba su mejor amiga. Ultear se había llevado de maravilla con la pelirroja y habían charlado un buen rato; la pelinegra lo vio con malicia y luego le comentó algo a la pelirroja secretamente haciéndola sonrojar.

 _Simplemente Ultear no cambiaba._

 _ **.**_

El final del baile era observar las luces de los fuegos artificiales adornar el cielo estrellado. La tomó fuertemente de la mano y la guió hasta una de las terrazas de su salón, desde aquel lugar y en completa intimidad observaron a los fuegos artificiales hacer su aparición.

No supo en qué momento pasó ni como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro él se había acercado y le había besado. Le dio un beso dulce y calmado al cual ella respondió de la misma manera.

–Lo sien… –Él intentó disculparse pero ella lo detuvo.

–No tienes porque hacerlo, yo también lo quería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En la sexta vez que la vio; también fue por medio de un sueño.

Ella había luchado contra alguien y había resultado gravemente herida, sintió su sangre hervir en aquel momento y sin duda alguna; atacó al hombre que le había hecho daño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La séptima vez que la vio; ella tomaba fuertemente de su mano.

Ambos caminaban de la mano por las calles, ella hablaba alegremente de los sabores de unos nuevos dulces mientras él la escuchaba.

Le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba verla sonreír y por algún motivo; algo le hacía pensar que su yo de aquellos sueños, también le gustaba eso.

La vio soltarle la mano y correr hacía una fuente de deseos, sonrió ante su mirada esperanzada.

–¿Sabes que la gente luego se roba el dinero que tiras en esa fuente? –Le preguntó. Ella lo ignoró y se aferró a la moneda que depositaría en aquella fuente.

–No me importa, esta fuente cumplió mi deseo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando la vio por octava vez, habían pasado cuatro años.

Él tenía 22 y ella tenía 20.

Su relación había terminado y ellos se habían distanciado. La vio sentada en el lugar en el cual siempre tomaba su tiempo de descanso bajo la sombra de aquel árbol y junto la compañía de Ultear. La pelinegra acudió a saludarla mientras que él solamente las veía de lejos.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto por un largo tiempo estableciendo una especie de conexión; cuando la vio levantarse con la posible intención de saludarlo; Sorano lo había sorprendido con un repentino abrazo.

–Jellal. –La albina lo saludó. Él correspondió al abrazo de la albina y luego salió en dirección de Ultear. Cuando quiso ver a Erza, ella ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Vio a Ultear regañar a Sorano mientras la albina hacía pucheros. Rompió en carcajadas ante la visión de sus dos amigas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando la vio por novena vez; ella también lo veía.

Ambos estaban en los pasillos de la universidad. Ella estaba acompañada esta vez por la chica rubia que él reconoció como Lucy; la rubia había dado una excusa muy pobre y los había dejado solos; frente a frente.

–J-Jellal. –Susurró.

–Erza. –Dijo. – Estás igual que siempre. –Mencionó. –Me alegra que pudieras perseguir tus sueños. –Sonrió.

–Me alegro también por ti. –Dijo ella y luego de eso un largo silencio los rodeó. Era la primera vez que hablaban después de cuatro años y asombrosamente todo lo que una vez quiso preguntarle; todo había desaparecido.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, el calló para que ella respondiera pero la pelirroja enmudeció. Con un asentimiento él simplemente se fue y la dejó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿La sigues amando? –Preguntó Ultear distraídamente mientras se dejaba caer en su hombro. Él asintió. – ¿Entonces porque no se lo dices? –Preguntó.

–No es fácil.

–¿Por qué?

–Hay algo que no me deja hacerlo. No soy yo… No lo sé. –Dijo confundido, la pelinegra suspiró sonoramente.

–No sean tontos. –Dijo. –Lucha por lo que alguna vez tuviste, Jellal.

–No puedo hacerlo. –Susurró.

–Piensa que… El Jellal que vive en tus sueños… Te lo está pidiendo y te está mostrando que este es tu destino y es lo que debes hacer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado dos meses y él no la había buscado, la había observado desde lejos mientras ella hablaba con su grupo de amigos. Se dijo que no necesitaba estar a su lado para que ella fuese feliz.

 _Sin embargo, se engañaba y lo sabía._

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado dos semanas nuevamente y en aquel momento, en aquel encuentro… Ambos habían tropezado y de cierta forma; le recordaba a su sueño. Ambos se veían fijamente y nuevamente la distancia se iba reduciendo. Esa vez él no la apartó… Esa vez él la besó. La besó de tal forma que le transmitió todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que se había callado, la besó expresando su anhelo, su amor y su realidad.

 _La amaba, realmente la amaba._

Ella igualmente había respondido con la misma fuerza aquel beso, sin duda alguna aquellos sentimientos que una vez se dedicaron; seguían vivos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando la vio por décima vez, ella estaba al lado de él con una gran sonrisa. Le había confesado que la razón por la cual ella le había hablado; es porque lo había visto en sueños. Él se sorprendió por lo que ella le había dicho y ambos se fundieron en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

 _Simplemente el destino los había juntado nuevamente._

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado seis años después de que comenzaran nuevamente una relación, era su cumpleaños número veintiocho. Ella le dio la mejor noticia que pudo recibir aquel día.

–Estoy embarazada. –Sonrió la pelirroja. Él la observó por un largo rato perdido entre las palabras, cuando salió de su shock salió corriendo en dirección a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

 _La amaba. La amaba y mucho._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando la vio por décima primera vez, habían pasado dos años. Y habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio. La vio fijamente a los ojos y luego depositó un beso en su frente. Su pequeña hija dormía tranquilamente mientras ambos la cuidaban y se preocupaban porque nada interrumpiera con su hora de descanso.

 _ **..**_

La décima segunda vez, la vio reflejada en los ojos de su hija. La pequeña Scarlet tenía los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa de su esposa. Habían pasado dos años y junto con su hija esperaba que su madre saliera del trabajo.

La vio sonreír cuando su hija avanzó lentamente hacía ella por el pasillo de su despacho, la vio inclinarse para poder tomar a su hija y fundirse en un abrazo. Se unió a ellas en aquel momento y se dijo que… Pasara lo que pasara, daba gracias por el tiempo y por las razones que los unieron.

 _Porque él la amaba, ella lo amaba y juntos habían formado una familia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Holi(?) Paso por aquí dejando una pequeña historia para el fandom de Fairy Tail. Como lo dije una vez, estoy en hiatus con este fandom; sin embargo la historia llegó a mí desde hace varios días y quise hacerla._

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado. Lo sabrán decir a través de sus favs, follows and reviews._

 _Recuerden siempre que un review, alegra mucho al autor._

 _Próximamente, publicaré un long-fic que será NaLu & JeRza. Espero avanzar un poco más con los capítulos que tengo para poder empezar a publicar. _

_Cualquier error, sean libres de decírmelo._

 _Saludos, muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _._


End file.
